legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger Claw (2012 TV series)
Tiger Claw ('''real name:Takeshi)''' is a mutant tiger assassin/bounty hunter, who becomes an ally of The Shredder and an enemy of the Ninja Turtles in the 2012 animated series. TGTTA 2 Tigerclaw is brought in by Deathtroke to join him and his team in their battle against the heroes. He is introduced to the rest of the team and Tigerclaw prepares to serve his master as he shows his process by beating some of Joker's mooks around. He goes with Guzma and the others into Virtucon while Number 2 works at acquiring the group more money. He alongside Malcolm ambushed Bender, Star, Skipper and Marco, he proceeds to fight Bender and Skipper who he fights to a stalemate. He marvels at them being able to do this, believing that Deathstroke is going after them on such a direct level for a reason, even dropping to the duo that Deathstroke is looking for a worthy opponent at Bender more than fills that to him. Virtucon is ambushed by meta humans where he fights them by himself and drives them off, recognizing that something is unusual. Tigerclaw works with Deathstroke's two plans to go the Netherlands and Mewni. Attacking Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy, Star, Marco, Antauri, The Crystal Gems, Steven and Connie and working with Deathstroke and Guzma to take the a Magic Wand from the descents of Mewni. Tigerclaw works as Deathstroke's prime muscle and uses his very capable skills to hold all of his foes and kicks some much butt here. He is also the team's most independent team member though he is still rather loyal to Deathstroke and helps him. Tiger Claw eventually betrays Thawne and joins Deathstroke in a rebellion on top of making an truce with Bender to bring the foot back which Thawne didn't do to teach them a lesson. Tiger Claw saves Deathstroke with his followers and decides to put a plot to stop Toffee so he joins Deathstroke and Bender to Mewni where he fights off the invasion led by Toffee and uses the time to make a invasion plan with Gus to finish off Bill Cipher and Toffee where he beats the crap out of the cult without fear. Before the spear is used, he tells the heroes that he is disbanding the foot to try to build it so he wont fight them after this is all done. GNE TBA Gallery Tiger-claw.jpg Tiger Claw2.png Tiger claw TMNT.png 4342990-tiger+claw.jpg TMNT_2012_Tiger_Claw-4-.png tumblr_n1yep1M7MY1selbgso1_1280.png cadscdc.jpg F82k_(1).jpg Garradetigre_046.jpg Garradetigre_076.jpg Tiger_Claw_New_Metal_Right_Arm_2.jpg maxgrsbbddgn.jpg tmnt2012_tigerclaw_7_by_giuseppedirosso-db1jkfy.jpg tmnt2012_tigerclaw_8_by_giuseppedirosso-db1jlf7.jpg Tiger_Claw_Shooting_At_Karai.jpg tmnt-tiger-claw-clip-16x9.jpg Tiger_Claw_Holding_The_Seal.png 5128390-tmnt87tigerclaw.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Cats Category:Characters hailing from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe Category:Great New Empire Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Samurai Jack's Archenemies Category:Samurai Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Neo-Equalists Category:Main Members of The Neo-Equalists Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Deathstroke's Rogue Equalists Category:The Resistance against Bill Cipher Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Bauza